


Favor

by mysaldate



Category: Cannerian Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: While being sick, Broccoli was helped out by Aloe and now insists on repaying him in any way possible. But what troubles Aloe the most is how little trust in himself Broccoli has.





	Favor

"Please let me know if I can help!" the short boy pleaded with almost desperation, "I don't have many skills but I want to return you a favor!"

Aloe watched him with a troubled expression, unsure of what to say. This boy sure was going far enough... He didn't even do that much, just gave him some cough medicine because the little angel was in quite a bad condition. According to Aloe, it wasn't something to make this much fuss about. Then again, Brocoli was well-known for his terribly low self-esteem so maybe he thought he didn't even deserve this little kidness?

A sudden idea ran through his head at that moment and he gave a grin, probably confusing his poor guest. Leaning in closer over the boy, he grabbed his shoulders, attempting to sound serious but it was hard with the expression he couldn't really control, "Oh?!! I have one! Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything." Brocoli was now certainly more timid than a second before, probably because he wasn't expecting this sort of reaction at all. Aloe was a mystery for him in many ways so he couldn't really even predict what would this favor be. Of course though, he wouldn't refuse regardless of what was about to be asked of him. He felt his eyes watering from nervosity and knew he would probably start tearing up in no time.

Aloe saw the troubled expression and turned his grin a little bit down, to a gentle and sweet smile. Pulling Brocoli closer, he slipped one of his hands to the soft green locks and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Only then did it actually hit him what he was doing: He was actually kissing Brocoli! A hint of pink appeared on his tan cheeks but he didn't stop now. Making sure to hold the other boy even closer, he gave in more to the sweet feeling the kiss carried, starting to gently stroke Brocoli's head.

The shorter boy was shocked. Out of everything he imagined Aloe might want him to do, this was certainly the last thing on the list - and he wasn't even sure if it was there in the first place. His face was heating up with all the blood rushing in there but oddly enough, he found himself holding onto Aloe's shoulders, as if asking for support. It wasn't like the kiss felt bad at all, it was just unexpected. Especially coming from Aloe. Brocoli knew all too well just how many girls were always swarming around the boy and how well he could always handle all of them. All the less reason to do something like this, right?

After they separated, Aloe watched the boy panick for a bit, not sure what to say himself. In the end, he decided to just smile and pet the cutie once again. He gave him a wink on top of that before placing a finger on the smaller boy's lips, "This stays between us, alright? Cheer up sweetie! A pretty face like yours should always be smiling."

Brocoli watched in quiet awe as Aloe said that. He'd never thought of himself as pretty, nor had anyone ever called him that. But it was hard for him to say that out loud after what just happened. And... he also secretly thought that this was a really lovely thing to say. He felt warmth spread from his heart and nodded to the taller boy's words. Earning another pat, he smiled.


End file.
